Prince Charming
by ControllingMind
Summary: So maybe he wasn’t a prince that would take, read: kidnap, you to his castle through his black portal, but he was the main character of your dreams that night. OneShot, 2nd POV, AxelxReader


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters that are listed below. If I did, I would live in a great house instead of this apartment. Although I like the apartment…**Note: **The person in this fic is dreamy and drifts of way too much for my liking, I hope you don't mind that too much.This is a short oneshot, but I really wanted to have this one up. Thank you for reading.CM.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was quiet in the Great Maw. Too quiet. Something was not right. No single Heartless had appeared yet, which was a miracle, since it was normally overflowing with them.  
You looked around you, smiling happily. No Heartless, no problems, at least, that's what Yuffie's been telling you.

"I'm wondering if Leon's got anything," you said to yourself while you turned around to walk away, you never liked it when you were alone, even if there were no Heartless or Nobodies.

The last few days where really boring, with the town's self-defense system up there was nothing to do for you to kill time. Since you didn't know anything about overlarge computers nor about cooking, you couldn't help much around in Merlin's house. And cleaning just wasn't your thing, so you could only walk aimlessly around Hollow Bastion, hoping for some Shadow that escaped the computer of Cid.  
Of course, you didn't have any luck with that.

_Woosh._

A soft sound interrupted your thoughts, you looked around again but didn't see anything unusual. Even though there was nothing to see, you still had some weird feeling in your stomach, that feeling that someone was watching you.  
And it was _not_ Yuffie being a ninja again.  
It couldn't be her, she would've been tripped over some small stone that was laying around, trying to hit her foot.  
Not that stones could hit someone, but still…

_**Woosh.**_

Okay, you were _not_ crazy, you definitely heard something. Not Yuffie, not the wind, not some handsome prince that would take you to his castle on his snow white horse. God, you wished it would be some handsome prince that would take you to his castle on his snow white horse.  
Now, where was the _thing_ that caused the sound?  
Hmm… Let's see…  
It wasn't that stone that wanted to hit Yuffie, not the little rock there, definitely not the weird black portal on the left, not the-

Wait.

What?

"Oh, Godda-"  
A gloved hand covered your mouth and pulled you back, to the cliff wall thing. You tripped over that _one_ stone and landed on someone's chest. That someone was a man, you felt, because it was a _nice_ and _warm_ chest.  
Yeah… Really warm.  
You sighed contently and closed your eyes.  
"Oi, girl."  
Of course he just _had _to interrupt your thoughts **again**.  
"What?" you answer, not that happy anymore, you turn around and gasp at what you saw.  
It was indeed a man.  
A handsome man that is.  
You pouted, he didn't have a snow white horse, but hell, a black hole in the wall could do it.  
"You're with the Restoration Committee right?" he asked suddenly.  
God, he had beautiful eyes. Such a pretty green… You nodded quickly, "Yeah, what 'bout it?"  
"Hm… So you know some kid named Sora?"  
Sora… Sora… Yeah, that name ringed a bell somewhere in your head. Where did you hear it from?  
Oh yeah. It was the guy that tried to save the worlds. The _keyblademaster_.  
"Uh… Yeah."  
"Hm."  
And he had pretty hair. Really pretty red hair. It seemed so soft, even if it defied gravity. Defying gravity. Heh. No one could beat Cloud doing that. Though this guy was close to do it.

"Right?"  
You blinked with your eyes, what did he just ask? "Uh…"  
"Nah, never mind that, just curious," he grinned a bit.  
Right. You still didn't know what he asked.  
And then a question popped up in your head: would he have a castle? "Who are you?"  
He pointed two fingers to his head. "The name's Axel, that's A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"  
You laughed, that was something you would memorize, indeed. "Well, Axel, why are you asking so much questions?"  
Axel was still grinning, but he didn't seem to mean it. "Ah… Saw you sitting here alone, thought I would come by and be interested."  
"In the Keybearer kid?"  
He blinked. "Heh… Clever."  
"Even an idiot would've figured that out."  
"So you think I'm an idiot?"  
Yeah,… But a handsome idiot. A handsome idiot that looked like he could kidnap young, innocent girls. Ah… Maybe if you were lucky he would kidnap _you_ and take you to his great castle. That would be good.  
"Do you?" he asked again, poking you in your arm. "Are you deaf or something?"  
"No!" you yelled at him. "I'm perfectly fine!" You paused. "Except for the fact that I'm really, _really_ bored."  
Dude, he was skinny. And tall. Holy cow, he was _tall_. He had to look like three meters below him to see you. Okay, that was maybe a little bit overrated, but still!  
"Did you have enough sleep last night?" He was pointing at the fact that you seemed to zoom off every time he asked you something. "Maybe you did too much things with your _boyfriend_."  
"I don't have a boyfriend," you snapped back.  
"Ooh, touchy, aren't we?"  
"Hmmf."  
He turned around and started to walk through his new portal of darkness, but not before he gave you one last wink that made you blush.

So maybe he wasn't a prince that would take (read: kidnap) you to his castle through his black portal, but he _was_ the main character of your dreams that night.

One week later:

"Hey, Sora!" you waved at the teenager that was talking to his party members. "What's up?"  
He ran to you. "Hey! Have you heard anything about Organization XIII?" Hopefully he looked deep in your eyes.  
"What's that?" you ask, a little bit disappointed that he went straight to business, you liked him better when he was hyper and happy.  
He sighed sadly. "It's a group of thirteen nobodies, but they look like humans and they're wearing these weird black coat thingies-"  
Black coat? Wait a minute.  
Wasn't that guy from last week wearing something like that?  
Yeah… Axel.  
"Sorry, Sora, don't know anything."  
Nah. Maybe you could still be kidnapped by a handsome prince.

OO

You screamed in envy when you heard Kairi got there first. That bitch.

OOOOOOOOOO

**AN:** So, what did you think about it?I don't hate Kairi. I just want to kill her sometimes. My friend agreed with me when I screamed to the tv that I would come with Axel without fighting back. If you call that fighting.


End file.
